The last saiyan battle for new earth
by Kai Flynn
Summary: A story about future Trunks trying to keep the peace on new earth but a turn of events involving capsule corp makes keeping the peace a lot harder
1. Chapter 1

The last saiyan

Battle for new earth prologue

Five years have passed since the androids were defeated and the earth has rebuilt, now the hero of the future Trunks has left to train in a distant waste land ready for when the earth next calls on him to protect it.

Moutons started to crumble and seas began crashing from the sheer energy exploding from the last saiyan as he was trying to break the last wall between him and super saiyan 2.

"I'm almost there" screamed trunks as he's power reached its peak, but for Trunks after many years in solitude he was finally going home.

A ship landed right next to trunks, almost getting blown away by the saiyans power, the doors of the ship slowly opened until a tall man in a dark suit emerged," Mr. Briefs" the man said seriously ," what is it" said trunks(looking surprised he didn't expect anyone to find him out here)"it's your mother Bulma briefs she wishes to see you", "what about" asked trunks , "she is ill Mr. briefs seriously ill".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Trunks briefs gazed out of the window as he passed by many tall sky scrapers, he had not seen a city this big in years, and he was surprised a city could be rebuilt in this amount of time; obviously capsule corp had a hand in this although you could still see places where the ground was UN even.

"Were coming in to land Mr. Briefs" shouted the driver as the ship started to descend, trunks still couldn't believe he's mother was that ill,(the man in the suit had told him she could barely move) he couldn't shake the feeling he was going to lose her, she was the only family he had.

The ship landed smoothly on top of capsule corp, soon after the doors slid quietly open and revealed a short blonde haired man wearing round glasses.

"Ah yes Mr. briefs it's good to see you, would you like a cup of tea" the man said nervously, "where's my mother" trunks said calmly, "urm mr briefs do you want to seat down somewhere", "where's my mother" trunks said more sternly, "well urm she's really not well and we think it best if you don't see her right now" , trunks was out raged, "don't see her I'm her son I have to see her now", the man jumped back in shock and horror "of course sir right this way", the man beckoned for trunks to follow him.

Trunks and the man walked though the brightly lit hall ways of capsule corp and every time the man stopped to try and change trunks mind, trunks just gave him a stern look and they carried on.

They finally arrived at the room Bulma was at and stepped in; Bulma was looking terrible she was connected to a life support machine and barley breathing.

"mom it's me" trunks said looking down at he's mom , Bulma looked over at her son with worry in her face, "trunks you shouldn't be here", "but I am here mom to see you" Bulmas worry grow even stronger "no trunks it's not safe here" then Bulmas eyes suddenly widened and she passed out, "what's going on here", trunks asked the man ,"nothing at all Mr. briefs now if you would like to come this way", trunks backed away closer to the door "no I want now answer my question what's going on here and who's in charge here"

"Why I am Mr. Briefs "came a voice from behind trunks, trunks turned around and saw a tall slim man with short brown hair who was wearing a light blue coat.

"What's going on here then" asked trunks

"More then you could comprehend Mr. Briefs now come this way "the man said with a smirk on he's face, "no I'm taking my mom", "unfortunately that was not a question Mr. briefs" two armed guards then appeared in front of trunks, trunks then pulled he's sword and in a blink of an eye sliced both men's guns in half, but it wasn't over a whole team of heavily armoured and armed soldiers smashed through the windows of the room, "now Mr. briefs have you changed your mind".

END OF CHAPTER 2 WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD I CARRY THE STORY ON

PLEASE REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3

This was my first story, I wrote this chapter ages ago, but I have improved since then so I abandoned the story, but then I thought I've already done chapter 3 so I just thought I would put it on, but please remember I have improved since then so do not base your judgement of my other story on this one (which is nowhere near as good =P)

* * *

><p>The last saiyan battle for new earth chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Trunk's was being lead though capsule corps corridors by armed guards who he had surrendered to for he's mother's sake, in her current state she didn't need bullets flying past her head.<p>

Trunk's was lead into a large room with computers on most of the walls, he was then lead to a small computer on the left where he was then instructed to seat down on the chair by it.

"Mr. Briefs if you would kindly give us the password now" said the brown haired man

"What are you talking about" said Trunks confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Mr. Briefs the password for android x9" the man said more furiously.

Trunks couldn't believe it these guy knew about x9 , she was supposed to be unknown to anyone apart from high ranking members of capsule corp.

"Yes i know what you're thinking Mr. briefs how do I know about x9's existence well as it turns out I'm her co creator Dr Liam Blue.

That name made Trunks eyes widen with shock.

"Yes I see by the look in your eyes my reputation precedes me but please this is not the time for autographs now please the password "said Dr Blue with a smirk.

Trunks knew quite a bit about Dr blue he was one of the founders of the blue tie army, he was mad, the story he was told said when he was young he wanted to join the red ribbon army but was rejected every time, so he decided to start he own sort of army, he got he's little sister Karin Blue to start making designs of robots (growing up in a scientific family she was pretty damn good at that kind of thing) until he eventually asked her to build some for him, she agreed but it took her years to build just one and over time she had built a friendship with the robot and when she learned of her brothers true intentions for it she hid it away somewhere, Dr blue was angered by this and shoot her dead and built a small army just to search the world for that one robot fuelled to have one better than any of the red ribbons.

"Mr. briefs your driving my patience the password please".

"I will never give you the password "

"Mr. Briefs we are giving your mother a steady flow of drugs that just numbs the body but if we were to turn it up just a bit it would kill her almost instantly plus as well we have many hostages in the basement that I'm sure you would love to explain to why there being mercilessly killed because of you" Dr blue smiled evilly.

Trunks sighed and typed in the password to open x9's vault, Gohan, a name that he held dear would now aid in the destruction of new earth.

* * *

><p>Please review, (if you really want to) also tell me if you want this to be carried on (although I doubt it)and if it is updates will be few and far in between, due to me focusing on my other story.<p> 


End file.
